


Family Comes First

by PepelS



Series: Nam JooHyuk is Bae <3 [8]
Category: Korean Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepelS/pseuds/PepelS
Summary: Joohyuk is filming and staying on set. You're home alone with Gunhoo when he gets sick and you panic.
Relationships: Nam Joo Hyuk/You
Series: Nam JooHyuk is Bae <3 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1216272
Kudos: 2





	Family Comes First

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a Soompi article on Nam Joo Hyuk today and suddenly remembered I have a series of him that could use an update... Enjoy!

Everything had been fine the previous night. You had slept to the sound of your husband singing a lullaby for Gunhoo and it had worked wonders relaxing you into sleep too.

Gunhoo had been a bit reserved yesterday, not his usually bouncy self and you thought he just missed his dad. The video call you had done during the day had uplifted his spirits for a while before he went back to being very quiet. For a moment you thought he was sick but his temperature was normal and he didn't seem to be in any pain. He fed way less than normal but didn't cry or anything so you really thought he just missed his dad. He had smiled brightly when he heard his dad's voice before sleeping and Joohyuk promised to come back when next he had a break just to see the both of you for a while.

That is why your mind went into full panic mode when you woke up to a whimpering and shivering Gunhoo. His eyes were closed but his body was restless, gripping tightly onto you. 

"Gunhoo-yah, what's wrong?" You asked but he was still too young to talk anyway. You put your palm on his forehead and almost jumped back at how hot he was. He was sweating and clammy but shivering at the same time. Your mind went into overdrive trying to make sense of the situation before you ran to the bathroom to take some paracetamol syrup and a wet towel. You woke your son up gently but the moment he opened his eyes, he started crying. 

"I'm sorry baby, please don't cry." You tried to comfort him but without any results. You realised that he must be cold and hungry, you changed his now wet pyjamas for dry ones before wrapping him in warm blankets whilst keeping him in your arms. You also tried feeding him the syrup and some milk but he wouldn't take it, continuing to cry. You felt hopeless and didn't know what to do.

Though you felt slightly bad, you reached for your phone and speed dialed your husband straight away. It rang for a short while before he groggily answered, obviously waking up from sleep.

"Babe, is that you?" He answered.

"Yeobo, something is wrong..."you started before he cut you off in alarm, now more awake apparently.

"Is that Gunhoo crying? Why? What's going on? Are you okay? Is he okay?"

You started crying quietly yourself cause you felt so helpless whilst your son was in so much pain. "He's, he's not okay. I don't know what to do. He keeps crying and he's cold but he's, he's hot too. I don't know what to do." You said in between soft sobs and hiccups, trying your best not to breakdown.

"Okay, I'm driving there right now but I need you to calm down for our son okay babe? Can you do that? You need to be strong for him."

You heard some shuffling in the background and he talked to someone quickly before you heard hurried footsteps. He was right, what use would your crying be to your son right now. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to cry."

"It's okay baby, you're okay. So it'll take me a while to get there. For now, I need you to call Dr. Kim so that you let him know what's going on okay. Then after you talk to him, you come back on the line with me okay?"

You nodded in affirmation before letting out a soft, "Okay, let me do that now."

Gunhoo was still crying weakly when you called Dr. Kim. You told him what was going on and he said he'd send through an ambulance to come and get you whilst he drove to the hospital to meet you there. 

It was a scary ride and you forgot to call Joohyuk back until he called. He promised to drive straight to the hospital and meet you there. When you arrived, Dr. Kim was waiting for you and he immediately received Gunhoo into his arms and did his best to placate him. They ended up giving him several shots to bring down his fever and put him on a drip since he wouldn't eat. He said he'd have to monitor his progress for an entire day but promised he'd be fine. 

Joohyuk arrived a few hours later, looking disheveled and panicked but he calmed down the moment he saw Gunhoo sleeping peacefully on the hospital bed. You stood up and hugged him in a tight embrace, finally letting out all the tension you had had in soft sobs on his chest.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into your hair. "I'm sorry you went through this alone."

You just shook your head whilst not letting him go. You remained like that for a while until you finally calmed down and you settled on your son's bed with Gunhoo in the middle. 

"Go to sleep, I'm here now." Joohyuk said to you. You must have looked tired. 

"But you drove all the way babe, you're more tired than I am." You argued.

"I'm feeling very restless right now, I don't think I'll be able to sleep but you need all the energy to breastfeed him once he wakes up." He reminded you and he was right. You did feel tired after all the adrenaline had settled down. 

"Okay, I'm sorry for scaring you and making you rush over. I should've just called doctor Kim on my own."

He leaned in across the bed and tenderly kissed you before reaching down to kiss Gunhoo too. "The two of you are my world, I would drop everything to be right next to you and to make sure you're okay. Family comes first babe, always remember that. You and Gunhoo come first before my work. They can function without me for a few days but I wouldn't be able to function without either of you. Don't apologize, you did the right thing and this is where I should be."

You teared up for the umpteenth time that day and only reached up to kiss him and kiss Gunhoo too. "You're both my world too. I love you both."

"And we love you too. Now sleep."

You nodded and finally gave way to your slumber, your hand firmly an Gunhoo's tummy to keep him close. Joohyuk's arm was right on top of yours, grounding you firmly and you knew you'd be okay. Family does come first and you had the best.


End file.
